Through increasing server capacity and expanding Internet access among its network of community sites, Howard Brown Health Center, an innovative comprehensive health center serving Healthy People 2010 priority populations, will provide increased access to health related information for both providers and clients. This will serve to increase the amount of simultaneous users with a higher speed than is currently permitted, and will also eliminate the need to use the current dial up accounts, which are highly unreliable. The server will include connection to a router for distributing Internet access via proxy firewall service to all medical, research, counseling and administrative staff and will allow the server to host full SMTP Internet Email access for communication both internally as well as with external contacts. Increased server capacity will aid in patient advocacy, provider education, networking capacity among the Center's partners and sister agencies in the city and across the country, and in making referrals.